


Quer namorar comigo?

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, KaiBaek - Freeform, M/M, baekai - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: E eu tô perguntando de verdade dessa vez, você quer? [K A I B A E K]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Quer namorar comigo?

Baekhyun não saberia dizer com exatidão quando é que aquilo tinha começado. Poderia dizer que foi quando fez um pedido de namoro de brincadeira que resultou num sorriso de verdade e levou seu coraçãozinho de uma vez, mas talvez tenha começado bem antes disso, talvez bem depois. Quem sabe?

O conheceu no clube de literatura da faculdade, que era mais uma desculpa para uma galera se reunir e bater papo do que, de fato, discutirem algum livro — o que ocasionalmente acontecia, mas só quando o professor monitor estava disposto a participar da reunião também e cobrava pelo objetivo do clube. No geral, estavam sempre fazendo piadas e falando sobre filmes, música, vida amorosa e outras coisas. Não era raro que Chanyeol aparecesse com uma garrafa de bebida ou um cigarro de alguma coisa ilícita para incentivar a conversa, o que sempre os fazia rir mais alto e conversar com mais ânimo do que quando estavam sóbrios.

O Byun estava sempre fazendo piada de tudo, era quase sagrado vê-lo chegando pertinho de Junmyeon ou de Minseok com um braço sobre os ombros de cada um e soltando um _“quer namorar comigo?”_ junto de uma piscadinha e um sorriso exageradamente galanteador, que era só para deixar nítido que não passava de uma brincadeira. Todo mundo parecia achar graça naquilo e, em certo ponto, Baekhyun já estava namorando todos eles, sendo chamado constantemente de _“namorado”_ e não pelo nome.

Quando Jongin começou a fazer parte daquela bagunça, Baekhyun estava ocupado demais conversando alto e com a atenção focada nos garotos que já eram do seu círculo de amizade para notar a presença do novato, mas conhecia o seu rostinho e pensava que era injustamente bonito para aquele clube de derrotados.

No entanto, seu olhar só se voltou para ele _de verdade_ quando estavam todos bêbados e ele tagarelava com Yixing sobre a vida amorosa.

— Tô te falando, cara, já superei sim — ele fazia um bico engraçado (e meio fofo) com os lábios enquanto falava.

— Beleza, então me prova — Yixing devolveu.

Jongin pareceu pensar por um instante e ergueu a garrafinha de soju para o alto, encarando o amigo.

— Tô bêbado e não pensei nela, nem mandei mensagem — exibiu um sorriso bêbado, orgulhoso do próprio feito. — A prova de que já posso voltar a namorar.

— Namora comigo, então — Baekhyun lançou uma piscadinha na sua direção ao dizer, sorrindo largo antes de ouvir a euforia do resto do clube, cheios de _“ao vivo, meu Deus”, “já shippo”, “eeeeita!”._

O garoto tinha ficado adoravelmente vermelho e mais risonho depois daquilo, Baekhyun gostava de como os olhinhos pareciam menores quando as bochechas ficavam gigantes num sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes, bem branquinhos e alinhados, mas não deu muito crédito àquilo porque, apesar de ser meio masoquista quando se tratava de relacionamentos, não era o tipo de gay que se deixava apaixonar por um cara heterossexual. E ele tinha ouvido muito bem: não pensei _nela_. Por isso que não se importou quando Jongin chegou perto e disse _“agora vai ter que namorar mesmo”_ e só seguiu a vida.

Mas a vida, na sua mania de ser engraçadinha, fez uma aproximação igualmente engraçada acontecer e foi aí que Baekhyun se perdeu um pouco no curso que aquele namoro de brincadeira estava seguindo.

Jongin constantemente chegava pertinho pra conversar ao pé do ouvido, se reservando aos momentos em que todos estavam presos demais nas próprias conversas para perceber que estava direcionando sorrisos e risadinhas bobas a Baekhyun em conversas triviais que o Byun não parecia prestar muita atenção, mas, na verdade, estava sempre apreciando a companhia gostosa dele.

Foi uma surpresa boa quando Jongin enviou uma mensagem ao seu celular, puxando conversa do mesmo jeito aleatório que fazia dentro da sala do clube, mas ainda não era suficiente para vê-lo com aquele tipo de olhar. Era só um garoto legal — e hétero — que fazia parte do clube de literatura, mais um que chamaria de namorado de brincadeira e que acharia graça das suas piadas e imitações infindáveis.

Ponto final.

Houve, então, a vez em que Baekhyun levou Sehun para fazer parte do clube e o apresentou como seu namorado de verdade, fazendo o resto dos amigos sorrir e receber o garoto de braços abertos. Não era seu namorado de verdade, _óbvio_. Sehun era o melhor amigo de Baekhyun há muito tempo, novato na faculdade e doido para se enturmar logo, por isso o levou até lá. Não tinha percebido que Jongin não tinha ficado contente com a apresentação, porque o recebeu com carinho também. Viu como os dois interagiram fácil ao conversar sobre animes e gostou do fato de que tinham se dado bem, então estava tudo certo.

Contudo, não era como se não parecesse que namoravam de verdade. Sehun estava sempre encontrando descanso nos ombros de Baekhyun, abraçando-o por nada e recebendo carinho na nuca enquanto parecia distante demais do universo após beber.

Foi engraçado quando percebeu que Jongin estava com ciúmes daquilo, porque passou a tratar Baekhyun de um jeito estranho e que estava deixando-o genuinamente triste com as palavras, mas quando viu o biquinho dele ao dizer algo como _“você me trocou pelo Sehun, tá namorando ele”_ quis rir e apertar-lhe as bochechas ao entender que não passava de uma manha bonitinha.

Talvez tenha sido aí.

Talvez tenha sido esse o começo de tudo.

Tudo ainda tinha ar de brincadeira enquanto se tratavam como namorados mesmo, embora tivesse começado a perceber que Jongin estava estranhamente mais próximo. Não era como se Baekhyun se incomodasse com isso, era carinhoso com todos os outros e não se deixava tratar ninguém mal de graça, nem tinha vontade disso, mas estava sendo um pouco… _Diferente_ , com Jongin. Ainda mais quando o ouviu dizer para alguém que estava duvidando da própria sexualidade, certa vez.

As trocas de mensagens pelo celular eram mais constantes, acabou apreciando a forma como Jongin se importava em perguntar como estava sendo o seu dia, se estava indo bem nas aulas e esse tipo de coisa que parecia besteira, mas era importante de vez em quando. Fazia questão de perguntar também, porque se importava, e, quando leu a mensagem dele dizendo que queria colo, pediu para vir até o seu quarto.

Kyungsoo não estava, tinha saído com um dos seus casos de uma noite, por isso não teria que explicar a presença do amigo ali.

O recebeu com um abraço, imaginando que estivesse triste por alguma coisa, mas não houve clima ruim e não demorou para que estivessem brincando sobre sua cama, com as piadinhas típicas de Baekhyun e o sorriso fácil de Jongin.

Viu aquela expressão bonitinha de admiração no rosto dele quando o chamou de “fofo” e quis contestar, porque não era fofo, mas acabou se rendendo à vontade súbita de fazer manha diante daquele elogio.

— Sou fofo o suficiente para ganhar cafuné? — perguntou, na cara de pau.

Estava tarde e não queria perder a companhia dele, mesmo que já estivesse quase caindo de sono. Acabou deitado na cama junto de Jongin, de conchinha e ganhando um cheiro gostoso no pescoço que fez ter certeza de que ele não era hétero coisíssima nenhuma e talvez, só talvez, estivesse com uma puta vontade de beijar sua boca.

Não disse e não fez nada, contudo, só apreciou os arrepios que a respiração pesada em seu pescoço causava antes que enroscasse os dedos nos dele contra sua barriga e caísse no sono.

Foi absurda a quantidade de piadas e cantadas cheias de segundas intenções que começaram a trocar depois desse dia, sempre sorrindo com o canto dos lábios um para o outro, com piscadinhas e insinuações veladas, fosse por mensagens ou entre os garotos, no meio do clube. Ninguém parecia notar, porque era Baekhyun e Baekhyun estava sempre fazendo esse tipo de brincadeira com todos, mas não era difícil perceber que os olhares de Jongin não eram só por diversão.

Havia algo incomodando o estômago do Byun, uma vontade de ficar sozinho com ele que gritou na primeira oportunidade que tiveram; os meninos do clube decidiram ir todos de uma só vez até a conveniência no centro da cidade para comprar salgadinhos e mais bebidas e, quando Jongin levantou do seu lado para ir junto, Baekhyun o segurou pela mão e fez um beicinho fingido enquanto o encarava dali.

— Não vai não, fica aqui comigo.

— O que eu ganho com isso? — devolveu, o sorriso brincalhão na boca quando se rendeu e se sentou ao lado de Baekhyun naquele sofá gigantesco da biblioteca.

— Eu — disse, simplista. Encarou Jongin nos olhos e viu como ele lambeu os lábios diante daquela resposta, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito.

— Vem no meu colo, então — Baekhyun não pensou duas vezes ao ouvir aquilo. Se levantou do assento onde estava acomodado só para se sentar sobre as pernas de Jongin com uma de cada lado do seu corpo, os joelhos fazendo pressão no estofado macio. — Acho que vai me dar um _gay panic_.

Baekhyun riu, sentindo os braços firmes do garoto contornarem sua cintura num abraço apertado enquanto fazia o mesmo ao redor do seu pescoço.

— Quer que eu saia? — perguntou, provocando.

— Quieto — Jongin resmungou, apertando-o ainda mais naquele abraço e parecia envergonhado de um jeitinho adorável quando escondeu o rosto no pescoço do menor, causando um arrepio gostoso.

— Hmm — ficou mesmo quieto, mas não deixou de enroscar os dedos nos fios curtinhos da nuca dele enquanto roçava os lábios devagar pela parte exposta da sua bochecha, beijando-o com carinho naquela região.

— Quero na boca, Baekhyun — ouviu sua voz causando outro arrepio sussurrada contra a pele sensível do pescoço e sentiu um rodopiar esquisito dentro do estômago pelas palavras. Foi a vez do Byun lamber os lábios, meio nervoso.

— Olha aqui pra mim, então.

Após o pedido, viu Jongin erguer o rosto de mansinho, encarando seus olhos após se afastar, com os próprios brilhando feito uma criança desejando um pedaço de bolo antes da hora.

Com um sorriso ladino, Baekhyun o puxou pelo queixo de forma delicada, juntando a boca na sua num selar demorado e muito, muito carinhoso. Viu as bochechas de Jongin assumirem aquele tom vermelho, exagerado e muito fofo, e acabou caindo na gargalhada ao abraçá-lo mais forte, tombando o rosto no seu ombro.

— Que foi? — quis saber, contagiado pela risada do menor.

— Você me chama de fofo, mas é você quem é.

— Não sou fofo! — soltou, indignado.

— Claro que é!

— _Shhh_ — fez, alcançando a boca de Baekhyun outra vez e fazendo-o sorrir sobre a sua enquanto o apertava mais entre os braços e retribuía o beijo, interessado em aproveitar o gosto daquela boca o máximo que pudesse. Jongin se afastou depois de um tempinho. — Você quer ficar comigo ou tá só zoando com a minha cara? Porque, sabe, eu sou lerdo e vou achar que tá brincando comigo até me falar que não.

Baekhyun não conseguiu segurar outro riso antes de afastar mais o rosto e encará-lo nos olhos, ainda passando as pontas dos dedos de levinho pela sua nuca.

— Defina ficar — disse. — Porque, tecnicamente… Te beijando eu já tô.

— Sei lá, e se estiver me beijando como teste científico? — Jongin parecia afobado, nervoso e todo sem jeito, exatamente rendido a um _gay panic_ que fazia Baekhyun querer rir ainda mais.

— Eu tô — brincou. — Você é minha cobaia. Meu beijo é gostoso, sim ou não?

Jongin sorriu pequeno.

— Não posso ter uma opinião formada com poucos beijos. Tem que me beijar mais.

E Baekhyun beijou.

Passou dias beijando sua boca e ensinando-o algumas coisas que Jongin não sabia direito por nunca ter experimentado sair com um homem antes, fosse na sua cama quando Kyungsoo não estava ou na cama dele quando Yixing resolvia ceder o quarto para os dois.

Aquilo tinha oficialmente começado.

E era gostoso.

Confortável e tranquilo de um jeito que Baekhyun nunca tinha experimentado, o que o deixava um pouquinho assustado, já que só tinha namorado gente babaca e prometera nunca mais se envolver romanticamente com ninguém.

Jongin foi entrando de mansinho em seu coração, pedia passagem sem dizer nada todos os dias, fosse com aquele beicinho manhoso e o jeitinho dengoso de pedir carinho, fosse fodendo Baekhyun forte depois de aprender que era daquele jeito que ele gostava, ou conversando sobre todas as coisas até tarde da noite, mostrando admiração com os olhos por cada palavra que Baekhyun proferia.

— Não quero namorar agora — disse a Kyungsoo enquanto almoçavam juntos, certo dia, contando meio a contragosto sobre quem era o dono daquela blusa de moletom que tinha um cheiro diferente. — Mas ele é tão bonitinho que... — deu de ombros — sei lá, gosto de ficar com ele.

O colega de quarto soprou uma risada debochada e balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

— Eu não dou um mês.

— Para quê?

— Para vocês dois estarem namorando — sorriu ao meter mais carne dentro da boca e ver Baekhyun semicerrando os olhos na sua direção.

— Pois você vai ver.

Por causa daquele sério problema de não conseguir ignorar um desafio, Baekhyun esperou aquele mês inteirinho para tomar uma atitude. Aproveitou o tempo para conhecer Jongin melhor, confirmar que era uma boa pessoa para chamar de namorado _de verdade_ e se deixar rir a cada vez que ele o cobrava sobre o namoro com aquele mesmo beicinho manhoso e beijos lentos pelo pescoço, tentando convencer Baekhyun de que já estava na hora de assumir o status.

Parando para pensar, enquanto recebia carinho no cabelo, deitado sobre o peito de Jongin, meses após aquele pedido bobo de namoro que fez à beira do lago numa viagem que fizeram junto do pessoal do clube, Baekhyun não conseguia imaginar um jeito melhor de ter trilhado aquele caminho. Assim, sem saber onde havia começado, porque talvez também nunca descobrisse onde seria o término e essa era a melhor parte.

Meses haviam se passado e todos eles serviram para ter certeza de que não queria nenhuma outra pessoa, tampouco ficar sozinho outra vez, por isso beijava a boca de Jongin com a mesma paixão de sempre, encantado por cada uma das suas características e manias, cada traço da sua personalidade incrível.

Quando se afastou do beijo e encarou seu rosto, os dedos passeando de levinho pelo peito nu, sorriu com uma felicidade genuína.

— O que foi? — Jongin perguntou, sorrindo de volta.

— Quer namorar comigo? — fez a mesma pergunta de todos os dias, vendo-o rir e responder a mesma resposta de todos os dias:

— _Sempre e para sempre._


End file.
